spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primary Education
Primary Education is the second episode of the second series, Time Travellers. It aired on October 8th, 2015. Plot The Doctor and Lilithena are redirected to a high school with one of the students having a special ability unique to it. The problem with this is, it is connected with recent teenage deaths in the area... Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. The doors are opened to this house that a lad, 14-15 and a girl, a year older than him as she closes the door with a weird kind of smile. "Are you okay? You need anything?" The girl asks the boy. "Oh, yes. A cold drink would do fine." The lad answers that he wants a cold drink. "And any food?" The girl says for the boy. "No, it''s alright. I'm not hungry." The boy says that he isn't hungry. "Okay then." The girl replies as she closes the door as we can he the boy trying to get help as he can't escape from something inside as the titles begin. On the Tardis, with the Doctor and Liliithena inside. Lilithena is holding a newspaper. "I think this girl with a special need is secretly an alien." Lilithena tells the Doctor. "Really? It could be just a intelligent girl." The Doctor tries to correct her. "You always say that. You just don't know the universe to the fullest." Lilithena tells him. "I do, but not now." The Doctor says. "Sure. But can we look at this incident into detail and try and fix it." Lilithena asks to look at the incident into detail and fix it. "Okay then. Out of your curiosity, we'll go and do this. Then we get out and do something else." The Doctor says to her as he flicks the switches of the Tardis to get to this mysterious school. The Tardis lands in the school's janitor cupboard as it finds space. "Okay that isn't the right place. We're in a janitor's cupboard and these are just boring." Lilithena says that they are more in a janitor's cupboard. "Well come on, let's get out of here before the cleaners come and get stuff out of the box." The Doctor tells her to get out of the cupboard before someone out of the cleaning staff comes towards the Time Lords. As they escape from the cupboard and the girl from the newspaper but with red streaks in her hair is at the end of the corridor. "Legs, don't lose me now." The girl whispers to herself. "Let's split up, we'll find something in the school much easier if we aren't together." The Doctor tells Lilithena as she goes towards the girl and the other way is where the Doctor is going. "Hey. I know you." Lilithena shouts at the girl. "You're that person in this newspaper I have. The one with the special abilities." "What were you doing in the cupboard?" The girl asks Lilithena what she was doing in the cupboard. "I wasn't having sex. More kissing." Lilithena lies to the girl. "I don't even think you looked like kissing, more you were hiding something in there." The girl gets through Lilithena's lie. "But you don't need to look in there. Do it and you will change your life." Lilithena warns the girl. The Doctor is looking everywhere as he finds a door which seems to look painted on, but isn't. "What are you doing in the school after home time? You should be at home, doing selfies and all that stuff." Lilithena says to her. "I had to go and check a couple things on the school network with the computer for some homework." The girl does a lie. "Okay, that's all I need to know. Thanks for your co-operation and have a nice day." Lilithena says goodbye to the girl, although she has her suspicions about her. That could have been a lie that she has just said. The Doctor, finally. Out of desperation goes into this door as he sees the food supply that an alien has left and the skeletons and quickly analyses them with the Sonic Screwdriver before quickly making a dash outside into the corridor where Lilithena is stood at the end. He dashes towards her. "You'll never guess what I found?" Both of the Time Lords ask in unison. "A villain's nest." The Doctor says that there is a villain's nest. "That girl is roaming around this school." Lilithena says that the girl in the newspaper is roaming around the school. "They are connected. So what plus what equals a conclusion. Let's add it up." The Doctor tells her to add the clues up so it can equal an supplementary conclusion to the ideas that he and Lilithena has. "So, let's try this one on me. Girl, roaming around the school is an alien. What you saw in their is her nest as she does what to her enemies and then stores them in there." Lilithena plurts out the plan. "Almost right." A feminine voice calls out from the other side of the corridor. "It always is the girl. That's the most important thing about the mystery." The Doctor says. "Always the easiest part of the puzzle." "And the easiest part is never the biggest but always the special." Lilithena says about the easiest part being the smallest and the special. "Those aren't even legs are they?" "They are. Just the tentacles are built into the human spine." The girl explains that the "tentacles" were built into the spine as she unravels them. "So what are you really? Because I've seen possessive people use bodies like that but is this a-?" The Doctor asks who the girl is really. "All that I reveal is my father was the alien side of the family." The girl reveals says that he father was the alien side of herself. "So you are half human... on your mother's side." Lilithena says as the Doctor looks at her in a strange way as her tentacles try to capture the nearest prey. "Doctor! Do you have a plan?" "Yes. I'm doing it now." The Doctor says that he is doing the plan in motion as he gets out the SonIc Screwdriver and a radio as he uses the screwdriver to amplify the sound to react with the tentacles as the tentacles start to bleed and cut off from the spine as the girl's ears do the same and she falls to her death. The Doctor stops the sound as he reveals that he was wearing protective muffs. However, after that Lilithena falls. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." "That... was a little too loud for my tastes." Lilithena says. "You look a little paler than before." The Doctor says. "Ever since the Werewolf adventure... I've been dying ever since. This is me ticking off my last days." Lilithena says. "Why does this have to be so soon?" The Doctor asks why this has to be so soon. "This body was created during a blood battle. Give me some credit. You're the one who's keeping me alive." Lilithena tells him as she starts to sleep as The Doctor carries her to the Tardis and checks on her every 5 seconds as the episode ends on the Tardis scanner screen. Category:Episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:JamesAdventures Category:Doctor Who Category:Crossover Series Category:Crossover Episode